Moony, Tonks, The Marauders, Lily and Emily
by rachybaby
Summary: Drabble about Remus' and Tonks' death, find Lily, James, Sirius and Remus' first wife Tonks goes ballistic, who will Remus choose? Rated M to be safe.


**Moony, Tonks, The Marauders, Lily and Emily**

Remus and Tonks were battling side by side to save Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The battle had been raging for hours and neither side was any closer to winning. Remus and Tonks had found themselves face to face with the Lestranges.

"Ready to die wolf?" sneered Bellatrix her wand pointed at Remus.

"No but I hope you are" he shot back at her.

"Remus don't you dare leave me alone with Teddy" hissed Tonks.

"Will you get out of here and back to him he doesn't need to lose both his parents in one night!" he hissed back.

"Awww how cute! Lovers spat…" crooned Bellatrix, "Wanna put them out of their misery Roo?" Rudolphus smirked.

"Love to babe…Avarda-" Tonks cut him off hitting him with a stinging hex, "Bitch!" Remus and Tonks duelled with Bellatrix and Rudolphus for nearly ten minutes when Rudolphus caught Tonks by surprise.

"Avarda Kedavra!"

"NYMPH! NO!" Remus' shouted echoed through the hallway as Nymphadora Tonks fell to the floor, Rudolphus stood laughing at her.

"You bastard! Avarda Kedavra!" Rudolphus' body landed next Tonks'.

With a scream of rage Bellatrix threw herself at Remus knocking him into the wall behind him, her wand was forgotten as she tried to punch every part of his body, Remus tried at first to just block her punched but then he realised the only way to get her off him would be to hex her or hit her.

"Expelliarmus!" he muttered and Bellatrix was thrown backwards.

"Accio wand" she growled scrambling to her feet and pointing her wand at Remus, "You killed my husband" she spat.

"He killed my wife" he replied coldly, raising his own wand.

"Crucio!" Remus dodged the curse and it scorched the wall behind him.

"Fine if you don't want to play" sneered Bellatrix, "Avarda Kedavra!" Remus tried to duck but the spell hit his shoulder blade and just as his heart stopped her gasped these four words.

"I love you Teddy"

"Remus man! Get up, come on!" someone was pulling on his arm and that someone sound like Sirius Black, but how? Sirius is dead.

Remus' eyes snapped open, "Pads?"

"Yes come on Moony get off your arse put those robes on and come with me! Lily and James can't hold Emily and Nymph off each other for much longer!" Sirius told him pulling to his feet.

"Emily? Lily? James?" Remus questioned, "But you guys are all dead!" he said pulling on the robes.

"And so are you now move!" said Sirius pushing him down the path towards a house.

As they neared the house they could hear the shrieks of two women fighting about something, Remus realised that what they were fighting over was him.

"Aw shit!" he muttered and took off at a run for the house Sirius at his heels.

"They start shouting about five seconds after she arrived" Sirius told him quickly.

"Fuck I knew marry her would bite me in the ass" muttered Remus.

"You're mess mate" they flew through the door and into the spacious living room of the house to find Lily and James restraining the two women at opposite ends.

"Thank god! Remus sort these two out seriously!" panted Lily as she held onto Emily.

"STAY OUT OF THIS LILY!" shouted Emily, "Look bitch I don't care what the fuck happened after I died I married him first!" Remus couldn't help it he burst out laughing.

Everyone stopped and stared at the man in front of them who was clutching his sides pissing himself laughing.

"For gods sake!" he laughed, "How old are you two?" Emily and Tonks glared at him, "You're fighting over me Christ I thought you two were mature adults, obviously not"

Tonks was spitting fire, "I'm your wife Remus! I had your child!"

"Well technically Emily is also my wife, I married her first and she was pregnant when those Death Eaters killed her" Tonks' jaw dropped.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me"

"Right well choose then, you can't spend eternity with both of us" she spat at him.

"I don't intend to"

"Right then it's me or the bitch Remus" spat Tonks.

Remus quirked an eyebrow at her, "You know this is exactly why I refused you for so long, you're too young for this kind of thing and being a bitch isn't helping you" no-one thought Tonks could get any angrier.

"You…you…Remus…I…I…"

"You what Nymph? _Love_ me? Sorry babe but you only think you do and to be perfectly honest I have no fucking idea why I went along with it mind once Teddy happened I had no fucking choice, did I?" Remus told her calmly.

"You…how c-c-could y-y-you? You…wedding vows…you…LIAR!" and before James could take hold of her again she flew at Remus and tried hitting every part of him she could reach.

"TONKS STOP!" shouted Sirius pulling her off Remus, "This is no way to solve this, stop acting like a spoilt sixteen year old" he told her pinning her to him with his arms before glaring at Remus, "You told me you wouldn't hurt her" he growled, "Now look at her"

"What? And you think I wanted this to happen? Come on Pads you know me better than that! I only gave in cause of Teddy and teddy only happened because your dear niece thought it would be a good idea to take advantage of a very drunk and depressed me! This isn't my fault! I can promise you this I would have remained loyal all our lives for the sake of that little boy so don't you dare start accusing me of shit that's not true!" Remus spat at him, slowly Sirius nodded.

"I know man, but…ah fuck just choose who for eternity Em or Nymph" Remus looked at Emily she was standing quite still Lily's arms still around her.

"Who ever you choose I'll always love you" Remus nodded and looked at the sobbing Tonks in Sirius' arms.

"Nymph look at me" he pleaded, she did, huge tears rolling down her cheeks, "Come here" Sirius let her go and Remus hugged her, Emily stood watching them her hands on her mouth shaking her head silently.

"I never meant to every hurt you Nymph I promised you're mum and dad that but I did say till death do us part" Tonks looked at him, "I'm sorry Nymph but I won't spend eternity lying to you"

Tonks looked at him, "But you were willing to for Teddy?"

Remus sighed, "That was different he needed us both now he only has his gran and…" Remus trailed off her heart was breaking in front of him and they could all see it.

"And you won't lie for eternity?"

"No I won't" Tonks nodded, Emily was desperately trying to hide her smile and failing. "We both know that it wouldn't be something you'd want" Tonks nodded again and pulled out of his arms.

"All fair in love and war right?" Remus smiled.

"Right" Tonks smiled sadly and took his hand, she kissed it and then led him over to Emily and took her hand, and she then put their hands together.

"True love lasts forever and I won't get in the way of it" they both grinned at her.

"Thank you" Tonks nodded again and headed for the door but Sirius stopped her.

"You can stay here you know" but she shook her head.

"No I'm going to find dad" Sirius nodded.

"First house on 'Clean Street' I'll point you in the right direction" Tonks smiled and Sirius showed her out.

Once Tonks was out of the room Remus and Emily looked at each other, without saying a word they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, Remus lifted her off her feet and spun her round.

Finally her set her down and looked at her, "I've missed you so much" he whispered.

"I've missed you too" she smiled back.

"You're still a twat Moony" said Sirius from the door way.

Remus groaned, "I know, I know and I can't say how sorry I am for hurting her but…what did you expect me to do? Lie to her? Sod off Pads not in a million years!" Sirius grinned.

"Fair enough. Anyway since you've greeted Emily what about the rest of us? Of don't me, Tiger-Lily and James matter?" Remus blushed.

"Sorry man" he let go off Emily and hugged Sirius and James before hugging Lily, he kissed her cheek and spun her round just like he did with Emily.

"You do know you've gone grey Rem?" she giggled.

"Shut up not my fault" he pouted at her, Lily laughed and hugged him again.

"Right that's it sit I want to hear about Harry's last two years since Sirius turned up" Remus laughed and told them everything.

"So Harry's definitely with Ginny?" asked Sirius grinning.

"If they survive yes, they kinda remind me of James and Lily, Harry turned her away to protect her but it was so obvious he wanted her" Remus told him.

"What about Ron and Herms? Tell me they are together! They were doing my head in! They argue like Lily and James when they so clearly love each other" Remus laughed.

"Yeah they were a royal pain in the ass weren't they? But yeah as far as I know well from what Harry quickly told me when I saw him is that Hermione snogged his face off before joining the battle" Sirius collapsed with laughter, Lily and James looked confused.

"Do we want to know?" asked James.

"Probably not, they are just a version of you two, bet they did Harry's head in!" Lily and James laughed.

The group of friends sat talking about everything that had been going on and slowly members of the order appeared.

When Fred arrived Remus was the first to speak, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You're lovely cousin Sirius I hope she meets the same fate as Alice and Frank Longbottom!" he growled.

"What! Alice and Frank are dead?" gasped Lily every look at her sadly.

"No Lil, worse, my lovely cousin tortured them into insanity for information on old Voldy-cakes after you two died" Sirius told her sadly. Lily curled up in James' arms and cried.

"So Fred what's George gonna do with his partner in crime?"

"No id-ear" Remus laughed.

"That was a crap joke!"

"Made you laugh"

"True"

Several 'days' later the group welcomed Minerva McGonagall who informed them that Voldemort was dead and that Harry was to marry Ginny in a year and that Ron and Hermione were tying the know in a few weeks. She was only missing it because she'd died in her sleep of old age.

**A/N: And I could go on…yeah ok it's not my best but I'm bored and was just reading a Remus based fanfic which gave me the idea. I have to tell you guys like that I have loads of fav fics so I'm gonna recommend a few, 'Waste My Time' is hilarious its LJ Remus is a right devious little git, 'How Many Bullets' that's a good LJ, 'The Archers Bows Have Broken' anyway check out my fav stories they are all there…I think. Anyway review if you liked it, review if you think its crap cause I agree it is but I was bored so lay off. Anyway MBE,PBP update coming soon have five chapters to write and I'll do them all at once…dunno when but soon. Love yas xxxx**


End file.
